


Shade

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never picked sides, except Lucius's, and it was scary, somehow, this permanent tie to a cause not her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade

Lucius grabbed Narcissa by her waist, still narrow and unmarred, and swung her around. "He's so happy," he said, with a slight pleased smile pressed to her bosom. "So happy..." 

Narcissa wound her fingers through Lucius's hair. Pale, pale, almost paler than she; what would their child look like? A little white ghost with ice-bright hair? Frightening to think of a little baby, snuggled inside her belly, like the little tadpoles she'd watched in the frogspawn in Potions. 

Lucius smiled again, kissed her bare throat as they stopped spinning. "Lovely, lovely, my little Cissy," he said. She hated that name, hated him, sometimes, but his eyes were hot and liquid above the lazy possessive smirk. "He's so pleased," he said. "You should have seen him when he heard. Nothing but the best for us now, he'll make sure of it." 

The best. Yes. What she'd wanted; why she had Lucius. Narcissa nodded and moved her arms to his neck, undoing some of the buttons of his robe. No question what he wanted now... He pushed her back onto the sofa, one hand running up her leg under her robes. "A beautiful little Pureblood baby, to rule over the Muggles," he whispered warm in her ear. Her robe flipped up at the bottom, opened slightly at the top under his hands, and for a moment Narcissa saw them both dead, no different than they were now, skin so colorless she could see the veins in her breasts. But the movement was life, hot blood under the skin, and a baby too, now. 

"Love you, love you," he said, the way he'd always said it, like she owed him something for it. But maybe this time she'd paid. Her robes were open now, drawn off her arms, and he started kissing her left hand's fingers. "Beautiful," he said, and "mine." The Dark Mark was a little curled figure on her arm, pink, larger than her baby was. Darker than her skin, and she was marred, now, though Lucius didn't see that, running his tongue over the blemish like it was the beautiful thing, and not her. 

She'd always been the middle: Bella in love with Tom since they were girls, and Andi ready to run away as soon as she found someone who could take her. She'd never picked sides, except Lucius's, and it was scary, somehow, this permanent tie to a cause not her own, this promise that in the end her baby would never be hers. The Mark was the darkest thing in the room, she thought, then made herself add, except for me. 

"I love you too," she told Lucius, because she did. She wondered what that said about her. 


End file.
